


Hurricane

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is Angry, Fives is still a little shit, Gen, Rex is only mentioned, but a concerned little shit, ghost!fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Cody had adopted many younger brothers of the years. Echo and Fives? They were more than just his younger brothers. They were his vod’ika. His aliit. Rex knew that and dragged him to meet Torrent’s ghost, much to Cody’s suspicions.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-27-5555 | Fives
Series: Paranormal Domino [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Hurricane

Cody wasn’t one for superstitions. He didn’t _believe_ in ghosts. There were some who did. Ghost stories in the Vode were not _uncommon_ , but… that didn’t mean they were _real_ or that ghosts were _common_ among the Vode. Ghost stories were just things that the vets liked to tell the shinies to keep them in line. Ghosts were _not_ _real_. They were _not_. That’s what Cody kept telling himself as he stared at Torrent’s EVP device at least. Rex had told him that he _needed_ to make sure to be in the ARC dorms, and alone, when he tried to talk to their ghost. There were _conditions_ to talk to Torrent’s ghost. _Conditions_. Cody didn’t know if that made him more skeptical or not.

When Rex had come to him, he was sure that it was a prank. That he was going to enter this room and they were going to try and scare him. However, the longer he stood in front of the EVP on Fives’ bunk, the longer he stood in silence and waited, the more unsure he was of his situation. Losing Fives had been… it had left a _scar_ across both him and Rex, leaving a mark on their relationship, straining it. After Fives had died, they had been distant with one another. Rex seemed… far away almost. He was _hiding_ things, keeping _secrets_ , he wasn’t _talking_ to Cody anymore. It _hurt_. It hurt, because Fives was his vod’ika too. They had both had a hand in how Echo and Fives had turned out. Sure, Rex had raised them more than he had, but they were Torrent, so, that wasn’t surprising. It still hurt though. Rex was _shutting_ him out. How could he help if-

_Tap tap tap tip._ “Ori’vod?”

Cody flinched, tearing his gaze up to look for the source of the familiar tapping pattern. There wasn’t anyone in the room beside himself. That didn’t make _sense_. He could have _sworn_ he had heard that _familiar_ pattern. Cody sighed softly, turning his head to go back to staring at the EVP. Maybe his head was just playing-

_Tap tap tap tip tap tap tip tip tip tap._ “Ori’vod, it that you? You look awful.”

Cody stared at the EVP device. The EVP device that had _lit_ up, acknowledging the tapping noises. _Ghosts_ were _not_ real. They were _not_ real. They were _not_. This was wishful thinking. He was sleep deprived, he was tired, he hadn’t eaten since-

_Tap tap tip tap tap tip tip tip tap tap tip tap tap tip tip tap ta-._ “Ori’vod. How long has it been since you slept? You know Echo wouldn’t like it if he-”

Cody rose a hand up, forming a fist. The normal symbol for halt. His hand was shaking. He dropped his head lightly, shifting his stance slightly. Shock, fear, _anger_ , pain, and grief flooded him. The ghost- because that’s what it _karking_ was, a _ghost_ \- went quiet, recognizing the symbol. _Ori’vod_. Only three people had ever called him by the moniker. Rex, Echo, and Fives. The twins also liked to call him “Boss”. Cody swallowed heavily and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he lifted his head back up and dropped his fist. The tapping started up again and Cody rose his hand once more. The tapping stopped. When Cody put his fist back down once more the ghost stayed silent.

“Identification and status,” Cody commanded, his voice rough as he tried to contain the hurricane of emotions swirling in him.

_Tap tap tip tap tap tip tip tip tap tap tap tip tip tip._ “ARC-27-5555, Status: Green, Boss.”

You see, one of the things that most people forgot about was that Cody had a temper. It wasn’t like General Skywalker’s. It wasn’t like Wolffe’s. It wasn’t like Rex’s. No. Cody was a _storm_ when he was angry, and the angrier he was the more dangerous the storm was. Cody’s jaw creaked under the force of how tight he was clenching it. The Commander took a deep breath, trying to cool off.

_Tap tap tip._ “Boss?”

And like a _lightning_ _strike_ hitting a tree straight on, Cody lashed out with a force that would have had the ARC _reeling_ if he was touchable. Cody threw his helmet against the wall, a low snarl on his lips as he watched his bucket hit the wall beside Fives’ bunk. It made a small cracking noise. Kark, he’d have to check that later. Cody wanted so _badly_ to _hit_ something, but he couldn’t. Hitting the bunk wouldn’t _satisfy_ him, hitting the EVP could _damage_ his only way of talking to his vod’ika, hitting Fives was… _impossible_. So… he’d have to settle for throwing his helmet for now. He’d put Rex on the _ground_ when he spared him later. Work out his anger that way.

_T-tap tap tip tap tap tip tip tip tap tap tip tap tap tip tip tip._ “O-ori’vod? Why are you angry? This wasn’t your fault!”

“Fives, shut up. You are my vod’ika. You are my- kark Fives. Rex told me what happened. How you died, what you did. How do you explain any of that? You attacked the Chancellor. You-” Cody wasn’t an idiot. He trusted his brothers over any Senator, over the _Chancellor_. If Fives had attacked the Chancellor, then he had done so with a _reason_. Not because of some virus. “-you pulled treason, vod’ika. And I wasn’t even on planet to help you.”

_Tap tap tip tap tap tap tip tap tap tip tip tip tap tip tip tip._ “I’m sorry, ori’vod. They drugged me; I wasn’t thinking straight. You taught us to always have our head on straight.”

“Oh, _vod’ika_. I know. I investigated it myself. I know, I _know_. How can I help you now? I know your situation isn’t ideal, but how can I help,” Cody begged quietly, his anger raging against the waves of his sorrow for his vod’ika.

_Tap tap tip tap tap tip tip tip tap tap tip tap tap tap tip tip tip._ “Talk to Rex. Work things out with him. I gave him all the information. Plus, you both need to talk to each other. And sleep.”

“Cheeky brat.”

_Tap tap tip tip tap tap tip tap tap tip._ “What did you expect, sir? Me being nice?”


End file.
